Current methods for selecting the best (i.e., the most general) queries to use as the basis for classifying textual documents exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.